freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 211
Circle of Knots is the two-hundred and eleventh chapter of the Freezing manga series, the fourth and final chapter of Volume 31, and the twelfth chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. Synopsis Kazuya is captured and interrogated by the High Priest of Elca. Summary Kazuya continues to have his audience with Maria Eluka Nova , explaining that Nova attack and destroy humans. Maria Eluka decides to trust Kazuya and admits that the “vessels of hatred” might be sent from Elca. She further explains that Nova are corrupted souls sent to Transcendence for peace in Elca. Therefore, evil souls might be entering their world. Kazuya wants to know why they would send the creatures to Earth. Maria says they are not doing such a thing on purpose. She says they are trying to collect the corrupted souls and send them to a peaceful domain. However, she does not know why the Transcendent Will acts as it does. Kazuya has more questions but they are interrupted by Ibanyle and his guards. Ibanyle's guards surround Kazuya and requests Maria not tell anymore to the outsider. Kazuya realizes the guards are under a trance, and he begins to sense Ibanyle communicating with him Ibanyle tells Kazuya his Freezing or rather “Sympathy of Hearts” is extremely powerful. He says Freezing is an ability for a select few to “lead hearts on the correct path.” Kazuya protests against such an ability as it can be misused to rob Pandora of their free will. However, Ibanyle says that is exactly the role of Freezing: to control another’s mind. Ibanyle says males are extremely precious in Elca and it allows them to keep women submissive. He invites Kazuya to join him in dominating women and be worshiped. However, before they can continue. One of the guards stabs Kazuya’s leg and he collapses. Ibanyle promises Kazuya he’d never any intention of treating him kindly. Kazuya retaliates with a Freezing field, but Ibanyle is immune and he bashed Kazuya across his head to knock him out, reminding him that Freezing only works on women. Maria allows Ibanyle to take Kazuya. Satellizer has seen the ordeal from behind a pillar. At the Voltega Castle, the women who participated in the round have deduced that Ibanyle sabotaged the ritual to claim Satellizer Alexander. They are also aware of his obsession to impregnate her after she had previously rejected his advances. Aside from Ibanyle's true intentions, a Rounder insists that the issue of soul is more pressing. They have believed that their Rounds purity Orders (Nova) but considers the day’s events, their rituals may have had a different purpose. While they demand to know the truth, capturing Ibanyle would prove extremely difficult. Satellizer Alexander enters and proposes they use Kazuya, the unknown outsider. Satellizer Alexander relays what she’s learned about the boy and that Maria is willing to listen to him. The group have mixed feelings about the boy, but agree that while he has the same ability as Ibanyle, his Freezing is gentler that the old man’s. Satellizer Alexander expresses her disdain for Ibanyle and wants him condemned. She proposes a revolution against Ibanyle with Kazuya as their leader for Kazuya has Ibanyle's power without his evil thoughts. None of them mind Kazuya being their leader, but Satellizer Alexander then informs her team that Ibanyle has Kazuya in a prison. Kazuya awakens in said prison and is approached by Ibanyle. Kazuya has his questions but Ibanyle desires to be answered first. He asks about the Novas, and Kazuya tells Ibanyle the history of the Nova on earth. Ibanyle's response is a sadistic smile. He is amused that the evil spirits released travel in such massive structures, all to keep the peace in Elca. As such, he doesn’t mind that another world has to be destroyed for their prosperity as it is the “will of the transcendent goddess.” Kazuya refuses to accept this and lashes out at the old man. Ibanyle merely counters that Kazuya’s people must be “warlike” for such continuous outbursts. He proceeds to drug Kazuya and introduce him to his sex slaves. Ibanyle leaves the women with Kazuya, whom he tells to impregnate. He believes that is the reason Kazuya has come to their world. Meanwhile, the Rounders aim to break Kazuya free. Event Notes *Ibanyle captures, imprisons, and interrogates Kazuya. *The Rounders propose a revolution against Ibanyle and move to free Kazuya. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters